1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a signal device for a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present in the art are a variety of devices intended to alert a fisherman that he has a bite on his line.
Dixon in U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,854 discloses a coiled spring which is released by a movement of the fishing line and it in turn releases a clapper arm to strike an alarm.
Tuttle in U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,649 discloses a flag carried on a rod bent under a keeper hook. Movement of the fishing line causes the reel to rotate and cause the release of the flag to spring upwardly.
Fleming in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,048 shows a disc on a vertical axis. The disc has a trigger lip which when rotated releases a spring shaft having a flag thereon.
Pilsner in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 196,888 shows a cammed end of a shaft, which when rotated releases a spring rod carry a flag.